The Voyager Coterie
by four-some
Summary: The adventures of four friends aboard Voyager. In case you were wondering...a coterie is a small exclusive group of people with shared interests or tastes. No flames please.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Voyager or the ship itself. Zhane and Kerone are names of two of my characters, and they are not at all connected to the Power Rangers. But Kiley and Erin are mine.  
  
A small ship wandered aimlessly across space. Within it, hundreds of people went about their everyday business. On the bridge of Voyager, Captain Janeway and her crew executed a routine scan of the surrounding space. Several decks below, a young girl stared into the abyss contemplating her past.  
  
She first saw this ship six months ago. Kiley and many other refugees were brought aboard from their dieing planet. Once they had left, Kiley had nothing to remind her of home. All her family had died trying to save the planet. Most of the Katchi people were transported and dropped off at a nearby space station. But Kiley had made many friends and didn't want to leave Voyager. She consulted the Captain and was granted a room. Kiley also received a job as an assistant to B'lenna Torres, the chief engineer aboard Voyager.  
  
'I wonder why Janeway let me stay. I should go talk to her about it,' thought Kiley.  
  
'That's a good idea,' someone thought back.  
  
"AH!" Kiley turned around to see Erin looking at her. "You scared me. I told you not to do that. You always freak me out when you interrupt my thoughts."  
  
"I'm sorry. You'll forgive me, won't you best buddy?" Erin asked. She stuck out her bottom lip and made her best puppy dog face.  
  
"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I? You're my best friend." Kiley smiled, remembering the day they met.  
  
"You're thinking about the day we met, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes." Kiley sat down. "Why did I ever teach you telepathy? It's done me more harm than good."  
  
"Not true," Erin replied. "Remember that mystery we solved? We caught the culprit only because you could tell whether the suspects were lying or not. And then we were able to clear B'lenna's name."  
  
"That's true. But that's about the only time." Kiley turned and looked out the window.  
  
"Were your thoughts of the day we met good?" Erin looked at her friend kindly.  
  
"You should know." Kiley turned back to look at Erin. "You never pass up an opportunity to use your telepathy.  
  
"Too true," said a boy's voice.  
  
"Zhane!" the girls yelled.  
  
"Hey! Don't make fun of me!" Erin said, pretending to be hurt. "Telepathy is still a novelty for me, okay. I just like being able to read people's thoughts."  
  
"Yeah, well don't forget that there are some rules and limitations," Kiley reminded.  
  
"I know, I know. You tell me every time." Erin turned suddenly to Zhane. "Where's Kerone?"  
  
"I have no idea. Wait. Here she comes now."  
  
"Hey guys. Watcha doin? I mean thinking." Kerone asked.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing, really." Kerone looked at Zhane confused. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Recreation session will now commence," 7-of-9 said looking down on the teens. "Lieutenant Paris has volunteered to assist you with your recreation."  
  
Tom walked in. "Holodeck," he said pointing to the turbo lift. The kids ran out of the room. In the turbo lift, the kids thanked Tom for "helping" them.  
  
"Thanks Tom, she drives us nuts with her exact schedules and certain activities," Zhane said.  
  
Tom smiled down at them and said, "Actually, I can't help you today. I promised the Doctor to give him an extra shift in Sickbay."  
  
Erin smiled at him. "That's fine, Tom. We'll find something to do."  
  
"Good," he said relieved. "If you need anything, just call me."  
  
"Will do," promised Kiley. The doors opened and Lt. Paris left with a wave. The doors closed again and the children found themselves alone. Kiley turned to them with a huge smile. "What shall we do?"  
  
Zhane laughed at the clever smile on the girl's face. "Why don't we play with the Voyager bridge simulation?" he suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Erin said. "We can blow something up. I want to be the science officer."  
  
"Okay, then I can be the conn," said Kiley with an even bigger smile.  
  
"Then I'll be tactical," said Zhane. "Let's hurry."  
  
The children ran down to the holodeck and looked in the library for the program then began the simulation. The bridge came into existence before they entered.  
  
Tuvok stood in the middle of the bridge in a tunic that didn't have a top. Erin, Kiley, Zhane, and Kerone rushed in and then tried to rush out, but the doors were sealed shut. The kids all screamed and turned around in circles that weren't meant to be full circles.  
  
"The next time that you decide to gallivant into a holodeck, make sure that it doesn't already have a program running. It will reduce the possibility of further embarrassment. I would consider leaving if I were in your position, which I will never be in," Tuvok said in an amused, yet firm voice.  
  
"Sir Tuvok, sir. Will you kindly, uh, let the door, uh, unlock. It seems to, uh, well, uh, be locked and we, uh, can't get, uh, out, which we would like to, uh, do," stuttered Kiley, " Again, uh, sir, uh, we're, uh, terribly sorry and, uh , ask for your, uh, forgiveness and um silence?"  
  
"Not a problem." The doors opened. "Oh, and I believe the next holodeck should be open." Tuvok smiled.  
  
"Thanks.uh.sir Tuvok," Kiley stuttered again. The kids quickly exited the room. They ran down the hall a-ways. Eventually they came to the next holodeck. Erin paged through the programs and selected one. They entered the holodeck and the simulation began.  
  
When they walked in, the Voyager Bridge was nowhere to be seen. Instead a large, medieval castle rose ahead. Erin looked down to see what she was wearing.  
  
"Snap! These clothes are practically authentic!" She was spinning around admiring her lavender dress. Everyone else was also dressed for the time period.  
  
"What is this? Where are we?" Kerone asked. She looked at the others expecting an answer.  
  
"I believe Erin has something to do with this," Kiley said. Everyone glared at her. "Uh hum."  
  
"Yes?" Erin said, still spinning. "Did you want something?"  
  
"Please stop spinning." Zhane looked impatient to get out of his hose.  
  
"I'm not spinning," Erin retorted. "I'm twirling. Get it right."  
  
Kerone rolled her eyes. "Twirling?"  
  
"Yeah, twirling. It's more romantic that way." Erin continued to 'twirl.'  
  
Zhane groaned. "This is not romantic! I'm wearing hose and whatever these pant things are!"  
  
All the girls tried to stop laughing. Zhane was not happy.  
  
"The Medieval times were very romantic, thank you very much." Erin laughed. "But I must admit, you do look kinda CUTE!"  
  
"I do not look cute!" Zhane protested. Erin, Kerone, and Kiley were on the ground laughing. "Hey!!!!"  
  
The girls stood up quickly, acting like nothing had happened. "Sorry."  
  
"Let's leave. This is stupid." Zhane walked to the exit. Beep beep. "Uh! It's locked. Erin."  
  
"I didn't do it! It locked itself. I promise." Erin looked a little sorry.  
  
"Great. What now?" Zhane looked desperately at Kerone. "They're so itchy!"  
  
"Kinda like Itchabod!" Kiley exclaimed. The girls started laughing all over again.  
  
"Erin," Zhane said, "you are so dead!"  
  
"Come on guys let's figure this thing out," Kerone said. "Erin, did you write this program?"  
  
"No. It was already in there. I just liked how it sounded." She paused to smile. "I love medieval stuff."  
  
Zhane groaned. "So do we have to solve a puzzle or go on a quest or something?"  
  
"Probably. Slay some dragons, you know, typical Medieval things," Kiley said. She was starting to get into the costumes.  
  
"Maybe someone in that castle could help us," Kerone suggested. "We could start there."  
  
No one had any other ideas, so the kids headed for the large castle.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
